The Right Path
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: Her existence was a phenomenon. The daughter of miko and a half-demon, Kagome ends up in Egypt following the death of her teacher. Unbeknownst to her, she is pursued by an enemy. Happiness finds her there in the form of friends and love, but that happiness teeters on a precipice as a dangerous foe comes for her./In the process of being redone.


I don't own either series.

 _ **Redoing my fic The Right Path.**_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

 _Kikyo knew that her daughter was a special being. She didn't need anyone telling her that. It was a miracle that such a being had survived to be born. The child of a miko and a half-demon had never been heard of before, as mikos and demons lacked any semblance of kindness towards one another._

 _Demons and mikos are enemies. They fought to kill one another. No one believed they could ever manage to coexist without the union falling to pieces faster than the fleeting showers of spring came and went._

 _And yet… here she sat with a product of such a union cradled in her arms and against her chest. The innocent smile on her face struck through her heart, and she knew then she could never tell anyone the truth of her daughter's father._

 _The deceased half-demon, the son of the Dog General himself, had died in the early months of her pregnancy. Killed by an unknown adversary, he would never know the child he had fathered._

 _She looked human, and she bore the aura of a human._

 _Kikyo let a small smile lift her lips as she pressed a chaste kiss to the crown of her daughter's head._

" _Oh, Kagome, you have no idea just how special you are," she murmured before she cradled her against her chest once again. "No one must ever know," she said then. "I fear what might happen to you, should they learn of who your father is."_

 _Surely abandoning her would be the first option, and they would only get worse following that one._

 _Her daughter showed so signs of understanding the words she spoke, and Kikyo let out a saddened sigh._

" _I pray for you to have a better life than mine, my darling. Free of burdens so you may live the life of a normal woman."_

 _She knew her hopes were too high. As her child, she would have no choice. She would have to learn as she had, and she would one day inherit the Shikon no Tama to guard._

" _I'm sorry for the way it must be."_

 _-x-x-x-_

Deep blue eyes blinked back tears as she stared at the sacred house that held the remains of, not only, one of her closest friends, but also her teacher and instructor. He hadn't been much older than her, only twenty-three at the time of his death.

" _The Great Monk Miroku"_ was carved into the front part of the shrine were his ashes resided. A scared seal and his golded staff held the doors shut, making it impossible for one to manage to disrupt it.

He had been her role model, guide, guardian, friend, teacher, compansion, and comedy source. Even though it hadn't always been like that. They hadn't been close when she was younger when he was receiving teaching from her mother. It wasn't until she had passed that he had finally gotten closer to her.

At the thought of her deceased mother, tears welled up in her eyes once again, a few slipping free to race down her cheeks. She turned to a different shrine, this one more withered and worn from age.

Beautiful writing marked it as her mother's final resting place. Her remains stored and protected within it. Her mother, Kikyo, had been killed by a demon the spring before her ninth year and shortly after Miroku had finished his education under her. It wasn't long after that he had become her guardian.

Kagome let a small smile tug the corners of her lips up in a sad smile as she fell into a crumpled position there.

She sighed and drew her knees up to her chest. The kimono she wore was messy and stained with dirt, but she didn't care.

"I'm all alone now," she mumbled into her knees as she fought with all of her willpower to keep her tears at bay. "Mother is gone, and now Master is gone, too."

What was she to do?

With her education incomplete, there was no way she could take her mother's place. She… she was useless to this place now. Before long, a miko from another village would come and assume the leading position.

"There's no need for me to stay here, but where do I go now?"

Growing up, she had always been told that she had a place in this world, but where was that place? Where should she go, and what should she do?

She suddenly remembered the jewel that had been entrusted into her care following her mother's death. With a shaking hand, she dug it out from under her kimono and held it in her palm.

The pink surface of it sparkled in the sun. Kagome inhaled sharply.

She could remember her mother telling her about this jewel, about how it had the ability to grant the wishes asked of it. She always cautioned her to be wary of it, though, as the wishes would never be granted in the way you hoped for.

At that moment she found herself not caring about that.

She tightened her hand around the jewel, curling her fingers into a tight fist.

"I… I wish to find my place in this huge world," she pleaded softly under her voice. "I don't know where to go from here, so please, help me find my way, Shikon no Tama."

She didn't care where the jewel would take her, and she didn't worry about any sort of consequence that might follow her wish. She just wanted her wish to be granted.

The jewel in her hand began to glow in response to her words, and she nearly dropped it out of surprise. The glow grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding to look at. The area she stood in was swallowed whole by that glow.

"H-huh..?" her voice came out in a muddled whisper as she felt her senses fall away from her. Everything recognizable faded into nothing, and she felt a surge of panic. Before she could say or do anything, she had vanished from the sight.

Nothing was left behind to ever indicate that she had been there that day.

She was just gone.

* * *

A bright light could be seen in the distance. It ran right into the ground a couple of miles away, and it caught the attention of a young girl as she sat practicing her magic. She took a quick glance over her shoulder at her teacher, only to see that he had not noticed it.

She wanted to go see what it was, but first, she needed to find a way to sneak away from him without him noticing.

"Mana, get back to practicing. You haven't been putting in as much effort as you should."

Mana sighed and muttered under her breath about strict instructors before jumping up. "I saw something out in the distance!"

He rose an eyebrow at that. "Did you now?"

Mana huffed at his tone. He didn't believe her one bit. "Yes, I did!"

"What was it?"

"A straight line of light that connected with the ground not too far from here." She stood up before taking off in a sprint, causing Mahado to stand and groan.

"Mana-" He gave a sigh before getting up and following after her.

It took about five minutes to catch up with her, but he finally managed to do it. She still wouldn't stop in her pursuit until she finally saw the source of what caused the light. Several others were already there by the time they got there.

Laying in the sand limp and unmoving was a petite woman.

While others remained at a distance, Mahado took a few steps forward until he had reached her side. He knelt down to get a better look at her face.

She was foreign. Her skin was a milky white and her body was dressed in a heavy garment that had fallen open some at the top. Long, black hair fanned out underneath her. The thick locks must have been uncomfortable to deal with while being out in the heat.

Dressed as she was, she could easily fall ill due to the heat if she wasn't careful.

He had been so focused on observing her, he failed to notice her open eyes until he looked back at her face. The shade of her eyes was a deep blue, the color glistening like a sapphire under the sun's rays.

"Hello?" Mahado placed a hand against her forehead to check how warm her skin felt. Her consciousness did not last long, however. She soon ended up falling asleep with a soft sigh slipping from her lips.

Mahado heard the order given by Seto to bring her back to the palace. When she woke she was to be questioned as to how she got here. Mahado narrowed his eyes when he heard the cold tone of the other males voice. He spoke as if she was evil. As strange as she looked, any priest or priestess could see that her aura leaked nothing but innocence and sorrow.

Never less, he scooped the feather-light girl up into his arms and started on his way back to the palace.

However, when it came to the time that she needed to be questioned, he would make sure it would be done by him. She would, no doubt, be both scared and surprised as to where she was. She didn't need anyone to brutally interrogate her.

* * *

Hi! Long time so see, huh? Sorry. I'm coming back to writing, and I'm starting by redoing this story. I may also put up some of my oneshots written in _It's You_. (I also might reopen it to requests as I start writing more, too.)

I hope this start is good.

Thanks for reading!

Byebye!


End file.
